


红衣主教

by Sinseoi



Category: Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinseoi/pseuds/Sinseoi
Summary: 小梅变幕后boss的世界线。史实和私设交杂，千万别当真。长篇正剧向。可能涉及的cp：梅普、鲨虎不定期更新。
Relationships: Dmitry Medvedev/Vladimir Putin, Sergei Ivanov/Vladimir Putin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 柏林墙塌前二人经历基本不变。
> 
> 普回到列宁格勒后被派到列大当校长助理（没有遇到索布恰克）。819开始后普立刻辞了职，改开出租车养家糊口。
> 
> 梅则是索布恰克重点培养的亲传弟子（将来要接班），彼得堡自由派的核心。
> 
> 索布恰克选举成为市长后，手下的自由派自然也跟着上位。自由派们一向视克格勃等强力部门为眼中钉，就想反过来渗透并控制克格勃。
> 
> 这篇文大概率会从纯梅普慢慢滑向熊虎鲨，因为我本人就比较偏爱大三角。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注意：cp为梅普
> 
> 梅89年就从列大辞职，一心一意在索布恰克身边工作。
> 
> 普此时已经过了刚从东德回来感到偶然不安的时期，开始变得有些颓了。

1990年5月，列宁格勒市瓦西里岛

德米特里远远就看到了列宁格勒大学门前矗立着的“海上交易所”古迹。

跟随索布恰克工作一年后再次回到母校，这里的一草一木都能让德米特里回想起自己在列大学习、任教的七年时光。德米特里走进自己以前常去的书店，买了一份《共青团真理报》，虽然涉足政坛一年的他早已不需要通过报纸来了解象牙塔外的世界了。

《真理报》不愧是全国性的八卦报纸，小到某位年轻人做好事扶老奶奶过马路，大到最高苏维埃某位代表骂了什么脏话都有刊登。德米特里撇撇嘴，心想：“看来还是《生意人报》更有营养些。”——这是实话，毕竟24岁就获得苏联法学博士学位，又是列宁格勒市苏维埃主席亲传弟子，德米特里显然有足够的资本“年少气盛”。

该干正事了。德米特里把《真理报》折好放入公文包里，按照记忆径直走到校长室所在的行政楼层，敲响了那扇门。

门很快就打开了，迎面见到的是一位金棕发男子，“您好。这位同学，请问您到校长室来有什么事？”

同学？德米特里心里一愣，但很快就反应过来了——毕竟自己看上去和大学生也没多少区别嘛。

“您好。我是来找斯坦尼斯拉夫·彼德罗维奇拿博士证书，顺便与他道别的。去年辞职得太仓促，现在补上。”德米特里微笑着，故意提到了辞职一事。但事与愿违，那名男子只说了句“请进”，脸上毫无波澜。

德米特里坐到了办公桌前的迎客椅上，看着男子熟练地从橱柜里拿出两套茶具，骨节分明的手摁在茶壶上斟了两杯茶。几束阳光透过窗户撒进了办公室。在阳光的照耀下，男子的金发更显得柔顺、有光泽。德米特里忍不住多看了几眼，毕竟大多数苏联人的发色都是棕褐色的，金发确实少见。

男子将其中一杯茶端到德米特里面前，说：“请稍等，斯坦尼斯拉夫·彼德罗维奇马上就到。”然后他就一手拿着茶壶，一手抄起桌上摆着的经济学书籍进了旁边的小书房，还带上了门。

“......”德米特里盯着那扇小门，默默喝了一口茶。

“嘎吱”——门又开了，这次进来的是这间办公室的主人，梅尔库里耶夫校长，“让我看看是谁来了——德米特里，你这个索布恰克身边的大忙人终于有空回来看看啦？”

德米特里放下茶杯，整理了一下衣装，起身与梅尔库里耶夫行了贴面礼：“是啊，斯坦尼斯拉夫·彼德罗维奇，前几日刚拿下市苏维埃主席这个位置，这才有空过来拿我的博士证书。”

梅尔库里耶夫从一沓文件里面翻出一个文件袋，递给德米特里：“诺，你的证书。”

德米特里结果文件袋，边仔细查看边问：“对了，斯坦尼斯拉夫·彼德罗维奇，您这是带了名管家到学校来？”

“啥？......哦，你是指弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米罗维奇啊。他是我的新任国际事务助理，今天我的秘书不在，正好他有空，就让他搭把手咯。”梅尔库里耶夫说，“看来我们亲爱的季马去了斯莫尔尼宫后学到了不少新东西，都会说冷笑话了。”

“没有。只是看他斟茶的动作......像是专门学过相关礼仪......”

“行了，闲话就说到这儿。你这次来该不会就单纯拿证书跟我道别吧？说吧，有什么事。”梅尔库里耶夫神情变得严肃起来。

“那我就直说了。您知道的，阿纳托利·索布恰克已经成为了市苏维埃主席，我们的下一步计划就是接管整个市政府。但我们的人手不够，所以想从列大法律系、经济系的毕业生里面挑几位能干的。希望您能把档案借给我们参考一下。”

“你们跟克格勃报备没有？档案一般都是克格勃负责的。”梅尔库里耶夫看了旁边的小书房一眼，但德米特里并没有发现他这个下意识的小动作。

“又是克格勃。”德米特里有些烦躁，“克格勃这几十年管的还不多吗？苏联的经济状况还不是一天比一天差。”

“你别抱怨了，谁不知道主/席团最看重的就是克格勃。要不这样吧，我差人去档案室帮你们挑几十个合适的人选，然后把档案复印下来，你再派人过来拿。”梅尔库里耶夫建议。

“那就多谢您了，斯坦尼斯拉夫·彼德罗维奇。时间也不早了，我得回去了。”德米特里起身扣好西装的第二个纽扣，“再会。”

“再会。”

校长室内又恢复了寂静。晌久，一旁的书房门打开了。

“怎么？瓦洛佳。你这是听到了刚刚的对话现在要去打小报告吗？”梅尔库里耶夫打趣道。

“您说什么呢，斯坦尼斯拉夫·彼德罗维奇。我天天学经济学，哪有空打小报告。连‘大房子’我都快一年没踏进去半步了。”弗拉基米尔回道。

“那你岂不是在吃空饷？”

“虽说我的任务是监视您，但您又没发表什么颠覆性言论，去‘大房子’干嘛？”弗拉基米尔忍住了想翻白眼的冲动，把手里的书递给梅尔库里耶夫，“这本我看完了，您还有什么推荐吗？”

“这么快，你看懂了吗？”

“没实践前，肯定不能说自己‘懂了’，但里面提到的概念我都记住了。”

“行吧，毕竟克格勃的记忆力非凡。”梅尔库里耶夫走到书架前，思考了一会儿，拿下一本书，“那就这本吧，我都快成你的免费咨询员了。真搞不懂，你这种搞情报的人学经济学做什么。”

“多谢。”弗拉基米尔接过书，“学多一门专业总归是有好处的，至少我失业后不会沦落到开出租车。”

“这也太悲观了吧，就算你现在是预备役，估计每个月薪水也比刚刚那位斯莫尔尼宫的迪米特里多得多。再过几年你就能退休了，克格勃什么退休待遇还有哪位苏联人不清楚？”

“这不一样。我可比不上他，他比我有前途多了。”一想到以后的生活，弗拉基米尔难免有些忧虑，“我继续读书了。您有事再叫我。”

弗拉基米尔再一次走进那间书房。他端起茶杯喝了一口，皱了皱眉——茶已经凉了。五月底的列宁格勒，天气开始燥热起来，弗拉基米尔的心情在不知不觉中也跟着燥热了起来。

打报告？真没必要，以克格勃系统如今接近半瘫痪的情况来看，这点鸡毛蒜皮的小事根本不会管。

太悲观？他原本也是乐观的，以为那个被他视为第二故乡的国家怎么说也能撑到下个世纪，结果柏林墙塌了。如今他那得了“不治之症之权力瘫痪”的第一故乡能不能见到新千年的太阳还是个未知数。

弗拉基米尔抚摸着梅尔库里耶夫刚刚递给他的那本书的封皮，心想：或许是时候离开了。

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注意：cp为梅普
> 
> 是胜利日的贺文。С Днём Победы!

1991年8月19日

弗拉基米尔凌晨五点半就醒了。

自从远离了在“大房子”的高压工作后，他的作息时间也逐渐回归正常——晚上11点睡，早晨6点起。夏天则要起得更早些——他卧室的窗帘并不能完全遮住室外的光线，圣彼得堡市所处的高纬度注定了她夏日的白昼非常漫长。

没错，是“圣彼得堡”，而不是“列宁格勒”。37天前，54%的选民通过公投的形式将这座城市的名称恢复到了建城时的模样，尽管这一公投结果还没正式得到苏维埃的承认。

是“彼得之城”还是“列宁之城”或许对于这个拥有千年历史的国家来说有特殊的意义，但对弗拉基米尔来说并不很重要。无论叫什么，这座城都是他唯一挚爱的故乡。

简单洗漱后，弗拉基米尔走进客厅，打开了厚重的电视机。弗拉基米尔以前并没有看电视的习惯——克格勃官员可不必像英国外交部长那样通过广播电台来了解时事*，但现在，他也只能像普通的苏联公民那样通过报纸和电视来了解国是了。事实也很快证明，看电视这种习惯确实挺实用。

克里姆林宫的钟楼堪堪敲响六次，苏联中央电视台就正式宣布了副总统亚纳耶夫的命令：苏联总统戈尔巴乔夫因健康原因已不能履行总统职责，根据苏联宪/法127条，由副总统亚纳耶夫代行总统职务。

只听完播音员面无表情地念完第一句话，弗拉基米尔就差点把手中的遥控器扔了出去——什么“健康原因”，一听就是他的顶头上司们重拾俄罗斯帝国的“传统”发动了“宫廷”政/变。而播音员接下来宣读的内容更是证明了他的想法：

“宣布成立国家紧急状态委员会，委员会成员有：  
副总统 Г.И.亚纳耶夫  
国防部长 Д.М.亚佐夫  
克格勃主席 В.А.克留奇科夫  
政府总理 В.С.帕夫洛夫  
内务部长 Б.К普戈  
国防委员会副主席 О.Д.巴克拉诺夫  
国营企业和工业、建筑、运输、邮电设施联盟主席 А.И.季贾科夫  
苏联农业联盟主席 В.А.斯塔罗杜布采夫。”

紧接着，电视屏幕一跳，开始播放起了经典芭蕾舞剧《天鹅湖》。这是苏联国家领导人逝世时的“老传统”，弗拉基米尔自己也经历过几次，但唯独这次让他感到十分不安。

深入骨髓的克格勃思维已经发挥了它应有的作用：委员会成员都是党内的强硬派，显然矛头直指戈尔巴乔夫还有叶利钦等人。军队不到万不得已不能随意调动，那么只能由克格勃主导......

那行了，这场政/变肯定会失败。弗拉基米尔整个人瘫在沙发靠背上，抬头望着发白的天花板想到。

在克格勃里摸爬打滚了十六年，他早就意识到克格勃和党一样，并不是铁板一块，而是各种派系并存，甚至敌对。高层领导的想法也往往与一些中底层军官脱节，甚至高层领导们的想法也并不一致。就拿他最近工作过的东德来说吧，那里的外派克格勃们虽然经常嘴上抱怨戈尔巴乔夫的改革一塌糊涂，应该让他们那些专业的人来做，但真心想通过政变推翻戈尔巴乔夫的，恐怕也不多。

失败后克格勃肯定要进行一次清洗......啧，还是再写一封辞职信吧。弗拉基米尔又起身，走进了自己狭小的书房。

早在一年前弗拉基米尔就动过辞职的念头。他也确确实实写了一封辞职信——花了近三天时间——要与自己过去几十年的信仰和生活一刀两断真的不是件容易的事情。但这封辞职信最终石沉大海了，或是克格勃不愿意就这样失去一名优秀的军官，又或是他们根本无暇顾及这点小事。

但这次不同，若是没有下文，国家紧急状态委员会的做法很有可能使他落入危险之中。弗拉基米尔临出门前打了一通电话给他名义上的雇主——列大校长梅尔库里耶夫，寄望于他能帮自己一把。

德米特里这几天住在市郊的别墅里——连戈尔巴乔夫这个苏联最高领导人都在克里米亚度假，他怎么就不能稍微放松一下心情呢？所以当他早晨六点钟被电话吵醒时，第一反应就是“哪位工作人员这么勤奋，放假还大清早地扰人美梦，看来需要加‘一’点工作量”。第二反应是“出事了”。

德米特里迷迷糊糊地抓起电话——他昨晚看书看得有些晚，此时脑子里还是一片浆糊。然而下一秒钟他就瞬间清醒了。

“什么？！莫斯科政变了？！”

德米特里以最快地速度洗漱完，抓起几块馅饼装进纸袋里就跳上轿车往市区赶。这几块可怜的馅饼到最后也没有发挥它应有的作用。司机充分展现了苏联人高超的开车技术——以180马赫的速度在烂路上疾驰，德米特里根本不能安心就餐——都快晃得胃酸倒流了。

大厅内十分喧闹，各类工作人员都在急急忙忙地走上走下；墙角边的电视机反复播放着《天鹅湖》，但无人欣赏——德米特里一进斯莫尔尼宫看到的就是这么一种画面——要多诡异有多诡异。

“德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇！”他的秘书显然已经等候多时了，一见他进门就抱着一沓文件小跑过来。

“到底是怎么一回事。”

“这一份是早晨中央电视台宣读的副总统根纳季·亚纳耶夫的命令，包括国家紧急状态委员会成员名单。这一份是委员会的《告苏联人民书》。这一份是鲍里斯·叶利钦和阿纳托利·索布恰克起草的《告俄罗斯公民书》。”

德米特里接过这几份文件，一眼就看到了紧急状态委员会的成员名单里有克格勃主席克留奇科夫的名字，气不打一处来：“克格勃终于疯了吗？戈尔巴乔夫这个苏联总统怎么说也是人民代表大会上投票选出来的。他们说推翻就推翻，把宪法置于何处？！”

但德米特里很快就调整好了心态：“阿纳托利·亚历山德罗维奇现在在哪儿？还在阿尔汉格尔斯克？”

“已经乘坐飞机往彼得堡赶了。估计很快就能抵达普尔科沃机场。”

“......紧急状态委员会针对的可不只是戈尔巴乔夫，‘大房子’应该已经收到逮捕令了。赶快派留守斯莫尔尼宫的警卫团去机场接老师。”德米特里揉了揉太阳穴，“还有，赶快联系军区的萨姆索诺夫将军，他和老师交好，彼得堡会不会步莫斯科后尘就看他了。”

德米特里回到自己的办公室，后勤人员已经体贴地将点心摆到他的案前，想必是从某人那里得到了他还没来得及吃早餐的情报。德米特里用叉子叉起一小块蛋糕放入嘴里，然后就叫人拿走了——他有生之年第一次觉得蛋糕的味道是那么的贫瘠。食不知味。

弗拉基米尔从“大房子”出来后，故意开着车在市区内转了一圈，发现一切基本照常，并没有军队调动的迹象。随后，他回到了列宁格勒大学。

刚进入校长办公室，梅尔库里耶夫就迎面走了上来：“瓦洛佳，你来得正好。刚刚克格勃打电话来说，局长已经在你的辞职信上签字了。”

“麻烦您了，斯坦尼斯拉夫·彼德罗维奇。”弗拉基米尔苦笑，“正好我来收拾东西。”

“这没必要吧。你还可以继续在我这里工作的。”

“您说笑了，斯坦尼斯拉夫·彼德罗维奇。克格勃会派人来接替我的，我呆在这里做什么？在他安装完窃听器后偷偷拆下来吗？”

“那你......以后有什么打算？”

“我还有些积蓄，打算先完成经济学副博士学位......然后看看能不能找个律师事务所工作，大不了去开出租车。”

“既然如此，我便不多留了。祝你早日成功。再会，弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米罗维奇。”

“再会。”

离别时梅尔库里耶夫给了弗拉基米尔一个拥抱，就像过去一年里每个普通的工作日所做的那样。那时候的他们都不知道，这段短暂而又愉快的友谊就这样草草结束了。事实上，苏联/俄联邦整个80年代末到90年代末的行事风格就是如此—— 草率而没有规章，这些普通的公民在又怎能在国家机器巨大的惯性面前幸免于难呢？只能祈祷，盼望着救世主的早日到来。

冬宫广场

德米特里看着站在高处朝着集会群众发表反对国家紧急状态委员会讲话的索布恰克，心底涌起一股奇妙的感觉*。

此前，索布恰克和被任命为列宁格勒军区司令萨姆索诺夫达成协议：在圣彼得堡以其周边地区实施紧急状态，但只限于加强对军事设施的保护，不会让军队接管市政，也不会暴力驱赶反对紧急状态委员会的集会群众。列宁格勒电视台随后也宣读了俄罗斯苏维埃联邦社会主义共和国总统叶利钦“关于宣布国家紧急状态委员会为非法组织”的法令。

这场政变就要失败了。德米特里望着挥舞着白蓝红三色旗、高喊着俄罗斯万岁的群众想到。但他不得不承认，若不是强力部门的萨姆索诺夫实际上并没有站在委员会那一边，他和索布恰克可能早就被请去“大房子”里喝茶了。莫斯科的叶利钦能至今安然无恙，恐怕也是如此。事实上，紧急状态委员会本身不就是因为手握重兵，才敢冒然发动政变的吗？

已跟随恩师从政两年的法学高材生德米特里在动荡的八月政变里迅速意识到，不管他多么不喜欢克格勃、不喜欢强力部门，它们的影响力就在那里，而且强大到可以左右整个国家政权的存亡。

这次政变失败后，强力部门大概率会集体失宠，必须得抓住时机安插一些“自己人”进去。能控制一点是一点。

啊，等会结束还得让后勤把蛋糕拿回来。德米特里如是想到。

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *玩了一下著名英剧《Yes!Minister》的梗
> 
> *这里的意思是，小梅觉得站在广场中心呼唤爱的老师好像救世主，他自己也想拯救千万人于水火（没有前途的苏联）中。不知道大家有没有get到。get不到是我功力不足_(:3」∠)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 点我看梅普二人互相飙戏（手动滑稽）
> 
> 预警：两人对话部分我自己都感觉写得非常绿茶_(:3」∠)_

1992年春

德米特里像每个工作日的早晨一样，乘车抵达斯莫尔尼宫，径直上了三楼。*

圣彼得堡市政府里高级官员们的办公室分布很有规律：多数部门、委员会负责人的办公室在一楼，副市长们的办公室在二楼，而三楼则是市长办公室。德米特里显然不是市长，也没有别的什么耀眼的职称——不过是索布恰克身边的助手和首席顾问罢了。但斯莫尔尼宫的工作人员都知道市长专门在三楼划了一间房给德米特里当办公室用的原因。

德米特里刚回到自己的办公室没多久，连茶水都来不及喝一口，索布恰克就已经通过连接他们各自办公室的暗门进来了。

“老师。您这么早就来找我，是有急事吗？”德米特里急忙起身，拉开办公桌前的迎宾椅，请索布恰克入座。

“急到不是很急，只不过是想问问你——季马，你还是不打算担任副市长一职吗？”

索布恰克见德米特里没有回应，只是以一种复杂的眼神盯着案上摆放着的档案，忍不住开口劝道：“季马，我知道你在顾虑什么。但你要知道，这副市长之位——包括第一副市长——这个位置它就在那里，你若是不坐，自然有人去坐。随着政府内空缺职位的逐步填补，你能靠着‘市长助理’头衔过手的事务只会越来越少，这对你以后的发展肯定有影响。季马，你知道的，政坛可不似别处，若是瞻前顾后，只怕到头来竹篮打水一场空。”

“我知道您的意思，老师。不过我仔细考虑了一下，副市长这个位置我虽然不打算坐，但可以让我的人坐。”德米特里笑道，扬了扬手边的文件，“所以我仔细研究了之前斯坦尼斯拉夫·彼得罗维奇给我档案。已经有了合适的人选，今天我就会跟他好好谈一谈。您就等着我的好消息吧。”

“你这小子，真是不让人省心！罢了，随你去了。只要不像之前那些人一样，连个克格勃的大门都摸不进去就行。”

“这您倒是不用担心。”德米特里用手整理了一些档案上夹着的黑白照片，“我能保证，他绝对有能力。”

苏联的解体让这个国家原本就停滞的经济雪上加霜，货币的贬值让国民的生活水平一落千丈。街上原本就客流不多的商铺更加无人光顾了。下岗工人多如牛毛，有车的还能乘着汽车还没报废出来当出租车司机拉几个客，无车的便只能翻出家里的手风琴在寒风中卖艺讨几口吃饭钱。那些开着各式各样小汽车的“出租车”司机们喜欢在涅瓦大街附近晃悠，因为即使是发生了震惊全球的苏联解体事件，涅瓦大街依然是彼得堡最繁华的街道，在这儿更容易碰上有闲钱打出租车的人，虽然如今这里也确实萧瑟了不少。

开着沃尔沃小汽车的出租车司机弗拉基米尔也喜欢把车停在涅瓦大街附近，更准确的说是停在与涅瓦大街十字相交的铸造大街上。原因比其他的司机要稍微多一些，容易拉客自然不用说，这里也离他小时候住过的公寓很近，另外还有一点，这条铸造大街的尽头矗立着一栋弗拉基米尔永远也无法忘怀的建筑——“大房子”。

弗拉基米尔一般停在离“大房子”约600米的拐角处，以他良好的视力能正好在车流量少的时候看到那栋建筑——再往前是不行的——一辆在东德销售的小汽车天天停在强力部门楼前，只会被当作间谍处理。而那栋在视野里时隐时现的建筑，其实也并不是真正的“大房子”，面朝大街、能看到的是内务部大楼，里面那栋才是前克格勃列宁格勒分局大楼。

弗拉基米尔觉得自己的人生轨迹可真是捉摸不透，明明几年前他还是“大房子”里有名有姓的人物，如今却已沦落到每天以出租车司机的身份堵物思物了。他一会儿又觉得自己的行为可笑——明明当初是自己下定决心辞职，现在却天天忍不住追忆那些说不上愉快的克格勃时光；一会儿又觉得自己还算幸运，至少自己还能待在牵挂的家乡——不像他那2700万俄族同胞，一夜之间就被现实逼着开始学习：如何在重返故土的那天当一名合格的外国人。

“叩叩叩”——车窗上的声音成功把他拉回了现实——有客人来了。

弗拉基米尔摇下了车窗。车外站着的是一名年轻男子，看脸不过二十岁。一头棕色的头发梳得很柔顺，发尾微卷平添了一分活力。干净整洁的深色丨西装一尘不染，蓝色的领带巧妙地在领口打成了一个温莎结，然后乖巧地躺在白衬衫上。

“您要去哪儿？”弗拉基米尔觉得眼前之人很眼熟，似乎在书上*......不，感觉要更近些，是自己回到彼得堡后见过的人。

“斯莫尔尼宫。”年轻人笑着回答道。

春天到了，涅瓦河上的浮冰快融化了。几束阳光穿过浓厚的云层撒在河面上，泛出粼粼波光。

年轻人望了一眼车窗外的景色，并没有欣赏的意思。他略带调笑口吻地问前座开车的弗拉基米尔：“您这是故意绕远路好多收我的车费吗？”

弗拉基米尔也不恼，回道：“我不过是看您像是去观光的，就专门走星期天路堤—斯莫尔尼路堤好让您欣赏美景罢了。放心，我不会多收费的，这段路我走多了，正常要花多久时间我都记得。”

“是吗？那您的记忆力真好。”年轻人不禁夸了一句，但弗拉基米尔总觉得他话里有话，“不过我可不是去观光的，我是去工作的——和一个很重要的人。”

“这样，那我得加速了，要不然就耽误您工作了。”

很快，斯莫尔尼宫那独特的蓝白色建筑已近在眼前。

“到了。一共两百卢布*。”弗拉基米尔就近停靠在了路旁。

年轻从口袋里摸出两张一百面版的钞票，递给弗拉基米尔。他没有急着下车，反倒是问了一句：“您一次只收几百卢布，够日常开销吗？最近的通货膨胀率可是相当恐怖。”

弗拉基米尔轻敲方向盘的手指停了下来，想来是没想到这个年轻人会突然问这种问题。他犹豫了一会儿，最后还是开口回答：“不够也没办法啊。除了开出租车，我还能做什么呢？”

“我通过玻璃反光注意到副驾驶座位旁放着一本法律读本。您应该是法律专业出身的吧？要不然也不会随身带着这类书籍。为什么不去当律师呢？”

“从不入流大学的法律系毕业的罢了，不久前刚因为业务能力不行被事务所辞退。”

“唔，圣彼得堡国立大学都成不入流大学了吗？”年轻人装出一副很惊讶的表情，“我猜，你是因为别的原因自己辞职的吧，前克格勃先生。”

“您到底是谁？”弗拉基米尔眼神逐渐冷了下来。

“您真当稍微控制一点，我隔着后视镜都能感受到您的杀气了。”年轻人从上衣的口袋里拿出一张名片，递到前面，“您好，弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米罗维奇·普京。我是梅德韦杰夫·德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇*。”

弗拉基米尔听完后脸色稍微缓和了一点——不是他以前在克格勃的对头的人，但他并没有接过那张名片。“我说您怎么长得挺眼熟，原来不是尼古拉*而是德米特里啊。那么，斯莫尔尼宫里的大红人，您今天要见的‘重要的人’就是我吧？”

“确实如此，弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米罗维奇。我希望，您能和我达成一个交易。”德米特里倒也不急，把名片又放回了口袋里。

“交易？您该不会是想让我当您的眼线打入对外情报局和反情报局*内部吧？我想我全身上下就只有这一点足够吸引您了。”弗拉基米尔摆弄着那本法律读本，一副不感兴趣的样子。

“不愧是我看中的人，一下子就猜中了。”这句话很自然地引得弗拉基米尔微微皱起了眉头，“既然如此，那我就明说了：我希望您——弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米罗维奇·普京当我——德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇·梅德韦杰夫在政治上的代理人。当前目标，通过您以前在克格勃里积累下来的资源控制整个列宁格勒地区的强力部门。至于好处，摆在眼前的是市政府的副市长职位，以后的更不必多言——如今从彼得堡出去的人才早已遍布全俄，不少甚至入职克宫——您若是能力足够，那总统之位也不是不可即的。当然前提条件不能忘：您是我的代理人。没有我的允许，您不能私自接触强力部门人员和寡头们。”

“德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇，您又是从哪儿得出，我这个前克格勃会帮助外人打压克格勃后继者的结论呢？”

“我确实没有得出这个结论，但有其他您一定不会拒绝的理由。”

弗拉基米尔看着后视镜里的德米特里——脸上挂着充满自信的笑容，挑了挑眉，“那您倒是说说，让我看看是不是和苏联笑话一样好笑。”

“那我就恭敬不如从命了。其实我已经关注您有一段时间了——请别摆出那样的表情。我曾见过您看向街边流浪汉的复杂眼神：隐忍、无奈，似乎还参杂着一丝悔恨？——请原谅我用如此贫瘠的词汇来形容——但我想，一个从小就立志当克格勃的人，应当是热爱祖国和人民的人；一名优秀的克格勃第一总局军官，想必是有足够能力让祖国变得更美好的人。之前提到的您从律师事务所辞职一事，详细信息我也不清楚——说实话，我手里关于您的信息都是从斯坦尼斯拉夫·彼得罗维奇那儿得知的——但我猜，您是因为不满法律界的某些不良现象才辞职的吧？如果您不满意如今俄罗斯的种种乱象，为何不去尽力改变呢？如果您想改变的话，那为何不拥抱我呢？看啊，斯莫尔尼的大门已经为您敞开了”

“说的好，确实让人难以拒绝。不过也确实有苏联笑话潜质——说得再动情，您的主要目的不还是排挤强力部门好让您的自由主义团队上位吗？”

“......啊，您居然还是这样想，我有点难过......所以您是打算拒绝和我一起为了理想奋斗的机会了吗？”德米特里一副伤心的模样，但内心却“戈登”了一下——对方把握重点的能力确实很强，完全没有被他一顿声情并茂的演讲迷惑。但也正是因为如此，他更想要招揽这样的一位人才入伍了。

“不，我同意。”弗拉基米尔愉悦地捕捉到了德米特里暗暗握紧的左拳——他多半是太过专注于表演以至于忘了后视镜的存在——果然还是年轻。接着，弗拉基米尔转过头，露出了一个和煦的微笑，“毕竟，我也算是个自由派。”

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *写熊的三楼办公室主要和现实中虎身为副市长却只在一楼办公做对比，目的是体现熊的年轻——他是知道也能做到在外人面前保持低调，但是对内就免不了有些嘚瑟。所以当索老师给他在三楼划单间时，就愉快地接受了。
> 
> *这里的“书上”和后文的“尼古拉”都是在cue熊长得像末代沙皇尼古拉二世。
> 
> *淦，我找了八百年才找到наб.的意思是路堤
> 
> *两百卢布是我瞎编的_(:3」∠)_没找到俄罗斯92年的详细物价资料（不你根本没认真找），但是那年他们的通货膨胀率高达2508.8%，年初虽然还没那么严重，但只开出租车是真的养不活四口之家。
> 
> *梅德韦杰夫·德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇——斯拉夫人的介绍自己或者他人时的习惯表述法。
> 
> *819事件后克格勃被对外情报局和反情报局取代，反情报局95年改组为联邦安全局。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章写得我心力交瘁。涉及诉讼内容非常不专业。千万别当真。
> 
> 两人处于一种互相试探对方值不值得继续合作下去的时期。
> 
> 注意：本章cp为梅普

1992年夏

这几个星期来弗拉基米尔可谓是为了彼得堡数百万居民的粮食供应问题操碎了心。虽然问题尚未完全解决，但总归是保证了这座俄罗斯第二大城市不至于在百年内再经历一次围城时期的痛苦。他也总算是有空仔细研究研究那份放在他办公桌案头多日的公函究竟给他列了什么罪名。公函外封上印着的龙飞凤舞的手写体道出了他如今的职称——致圣彼得堡市第一副市长弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米罗维奇·普京。

“圣彼得堡第一副市长”，弗拉基米尔的目光停留在这个词组上，思绪却已经飘回几个月前他与德米特里的那次会面。他是真没想到，德米特里居然真的说服了市长索布恰克将这一人之下的位置给了一个他只见过一次面的“陌生人”。以至于他从曾经的师长手中接过第一副市长办公室的钥匙时，还深深地怀疑了一下，仿佛当下并不是自由派当权的俄联邦时期。很显然，并不单单只有弗拉基米尔一人有过这种怀疑，上任不满半个月，已经有各路有心人无心人从“不知道谁那儿”打听来他曾在克格勃任职一事，并明里暗里地要挟他。直到弗拉基米尔寻了他那如今当了导演的中学同学专门制作一集影片公开了那段经历，这才逐渐消停下来。但并不是所有人都打算让他安安稳稳地在这个位置上度过四年时光的，比如说给他送来这封公函的市苏维埃下属的萨利耶委员会。

公函开头便罗列了他的一系列“罪证”，诸如非法向成立没多久的公司发放石油、木材、有色金属和稀土等出口许可证；设定倾销价格，给彼得堡造成了巨大的物质伤害。并且有997吨特殊纯铝、2万吨水泥、10万吨棉花等原材料无故消失。等等。最后得出结论：第一副市长弗拉基米尔•普京给彼得堡造成的损失为8.5亿美元。——这确实是个大数字，毕竟第一副市长一个月的工资连8.5亿卢布的零头都没有。

再往下，是萨利耶委员会日前提交给市苏维埃的署名调查结果：

普京领导的对外关系委员会未能保证合约的顺利执行；  
普京签署的大多数协议在法律上都有缺陷，可以宣布为无效；  
普京分发所有许可证都认为是非法的；  
在没有价格政策的情况下，对外关系委员会承担了其非常规的批发商职能；  
普京及其助手阿尼金表现得完全无能，在起草协议、许可证和其他文件方面存在不诚实之处，并以空前的疏忽和不负责任的态度向副组长提交文件；  
分配给对外关系委员会的主要任务（确保在1992年第二季度向该市提供大量粮食）没有完成。

委员会还建议将普京和阿尼金从其职位上撤职，并将材料发送至检察长办公室。

最后，是市苏维埃批准萨利耶委员会的行动及其建议的决定：

……  
2.同意报告所附的主要结论和建议。  
3.注意到对外关系委员会的工作未能令人满意（...）。  
4.提请圣彼得堡市市长重新考虑遵守对外关系委员会主席普京第一副市长和该委员会成员阿尼金对外经济关系部负责人的职位。  
……  
7.将代表工作组准备的材料移交给圣彼得堡检察长办公室。

“瓦洛佳，想好怎么应付检察官了吗？他好像就快到了。”一位年轻人推门而入，未见其人先闻其声。弗拉基米尔并不需要抬眼就知道来者是谁——整个斯莫尔尼宫里只有两人能够不经他允许就随意进出他的办公室，其一就是他的同门师弟兼真正的雇主德米特里。事实上，弗拉基米尔并没有提出或者答应给这位师弟什么自由进出办公室的权力，只是不知从何时便有了这条不成文的“特权”。就跟不知从何时起，他俩就以“瓦洛佳”“季玛”互称一样。弗拉基米尔对此也没什么异议，权当是一种他俩“关系很好很亲密”的体现了，这对于他在圣彼得堡政坛上立足利大于弊。

“有什么好想的，这本来只是我的无心之失……确实需要受一些处分，但是以刑事案件起诉我就有些莫名其妙了。”弗拉基米尔将手中的公函合上，放到一旁，然后托腮看向坐在沙发上的德米特里，嘴角露出了一抹意味深长的笑意，“而且以你的能耐，即使我真的做了什么，你也能帮我摆平的吧？我亲爱的法学教授。”

“虽然我对在法律领域里挑战困难很感兴趣，但是，我可不想要一个手脚不干净的人当我的代理人。这次我帮你只是因为你确实只是在工作上有些疏忽，而不是有别的想法。——下次注意点。”

“那是自然。”弗拉基米尔收起了脸上的笑容，拿起一份名单，扬了扬，“那些拿了资源不办事的家伙，以后就别想在彼得堡捞钱了。”

“扣扣扣”——一阵敲门声响起。

“请进。”

“弗拉基米尔•弗拉基米罗维奇、德米特里•阿纳托利耶维奇，来客人了。”助手半掩着门。

“是检察官来了吧，请他进来。”弗拉基米尔整理了一下着装。

只听助手一声“请”后，一名身着黑色西装的年轻男子走了进来。他明显听到了刚刚弗拉基米尔和助手的对话，朗声道：“确实是检察官，只不过是反情报局下属的检察小组负责。”说罢，他便如以往的克格勃那样，打开自己的证件展示给弗拉基米尔看。

德米特里显然是没想到来的居然是反情报局的人。他倏地站起来，问：“萨利耶委员会不是说让检察长办公室派人来查吗？怎么现在又让克格勃接手了？”

那人转过身解释道：“这我不清楚，我只是来传话的——弗拉基米尔•普京需要跟我走一趟。或许……委员会觉得前克格勃由克格勃来审，效率会高一些。”

得知来者身份后，弗拉基米尔内心倒是很平静。对他来说，来的是检察长办公室的人还是反情报局的人并没有多少区别。去反情报局一趟甚至还可以借机向熟人解释一下他此前在电视上公开说明的那番话——如果还有熟人的话。“但是需要稍微表示一下。”弗拉基米尔看着直愣愣站在沙发前，手握成拳的德米特里想到。

“我现在就跟您走，早去早回。”弗拉基米尔起身，“不过，我希望反情报局能将过程都拍摄下来，然后给这位梅德韦杰夫•德米特里•阿纳托利耶维奇送去。他是我的同门师弟，也是我的辩护律师。虽然我自然可以回来跟他复述一遍，但难免会出现用词上的细微错误。反情报局的同志都是正直的人，想来也不愿看到他人因这些可避免的事情蒙冤吧。”

“蒙不蒙冤要看法官判决。至于您提的要求，我会转告给负责这件事的长官，他说话才算数。请吧。”

“好。”

弗拉基米尔走到神情凝重的德米特里面前，像每对情深义重的兄弟一样拥抱着告别：“别担心，季玛，我没事的。我相信你一定能证明我是无罪的，所以你也要对我有信心。”

“好。”德米特里缓和了脸色，反手搂住了弗拉基米尔，“我相信你。”

……

弗拉基米尔又一次走进铸造大街旁的“大房子”，只不过这一次，身份更加不光彩。他不动声色地注视着里面的一切——房间布局与克格勃时期别无两样，但里面的工作人员大多数都面生得很——早已物是人非。他被带到五楼的一间屋子里，而不是地下室的牢狱。显然，负责这个案件的人也秉持着“疑罪从无”的原则。

弗拉基米尔环顾四周，然后抱着一种“果然如此”的心态发现了藏角落里的微型摄像头。至少，自己的反间谍机能还没退化；至少，给德米特里的录像貌似有了着落。——正当弗拉基米尔如此安慰自己时，门开了。

“阿廖沙，负责这个案件的居然是你吗？”弗拉基米尔有些意外。

“这倒不是，只不过是听说老友来了，借着职位之便说几句话。怎么？瓦洛佳。你堂堂情报局精英，居然会被几个无良商家坑了？”阿列克谢*径直走到弗拉基米尔对面坐下来。

“你特地把那家伙支开就是来嘲笑我的？看来分家后反情报局业务量变少了。”

“这个确实……好吧，说正事。你现在能当上第一副市长，是和自由派做了交易吧。”

“对。说说你怎么猜到的，让我夸夸你的业务能力。”弗拉基米尔斜靠在椅子上说。

“这还不简单？你月前的那次采访我看了，你说是经自己的同门师弟推荐才得以进入市政府。刚刚，那个传话的年轻人告诉我，你的师弟叫梅德韦杰夫。斯莫尔尼只有一个梅德韦杰夫，他和市里的自由派什么关系我多多少少也清楚。他们这几年绞尽脑汁安排的人基本都被我们发现了，所以才找到你的吧。真亏他们能从茫茫人海中找到你这么个合适的人……”

“所以，瓦洛佳，你就打算就一直为他们卖命吗？”

“至少现在我别无选择，你也是。你我就算能够控制彼得堡的市政厅和情报部门，也对改变强力派在这个国家的地位无济于事。”

“那需要我和别的老同志说明你的事情吗？”

“还是不必了，我的那位师弟警惕得很。保持工作上的联系就行。”

“那就这样吧。我俩谈话的记录我马上就去处理，你放心。另外，你之前提的录像，结束后会有人交给你的。”

“多谢。再见。”弗拉基米尔望着自己的老友离开的背影，而后紧闭的房门，开始在脑海里复盘当初构思和实施“资源换粮食”计划的过程，等待着那扇门的再次打开。

……

数日后，斯莫尔尼宫

“瓦洛佳，你看我给你带来了什么好消息？”

“好消息？我不用去古拉格感受人生的大起大落了？”

“古拉格？那你也太小看我了吧。萨利耶委员会撤诉了。”说罢，德米特里将手中的文件递给弗拉基米尔。

“可以啊季玛，不愧是老师的得意门生。”弗拉基米尔接过文件，快速扫了几眼，忍不住称赞到。如果说弗拉基米尔之前只是“听说”过德米特里在法律方面的学术成就斐然，这次案件着实让他切身感受到了德米特里的实操水平。

“幸好那个姓别列佐夫斯基的商人不像其他人一样，老老实实地把粮食运来了，这才让我有了可以入手的空间，要不然可能就比较棘手了。果然，能在莫斯科政界混得风生水起的商人就是不一样，不会蠢到得罪彼得堡的副市长。包不成哪天外省副市长就在莫斯科扎根了呢。”德米特里耐心地解释到。

事实上，德米特里能迅速摆平此案，除了他本身法律素质过硬外，还借助了不少自由派在各地的资源，包括莫斯科的。不过，德米特里现在并没有透露这方面信息给弗拉基米尔的打算。

“我看与其说是他乐意跟我打交道，不如说他乐意和你打交道吧，季玛。”弗拉基米尔叹了口气，然后一针见血地说道。

“那又有多少区别呢？”德米特里笑了，转身走到弗拉基米尔身后，双手自然地搭在他的肩膀上，“你可是我的代理人，和你打交道就是和我打交道，我很乐见；同样，你的名声也是我的名声，我也不会任由别人抹黑。”

“那我现在只好认真当好第一副市长来报答你了。”弗拉基米尔如此说道。但无论是他还是德米特里都明白，他们迟早要挣脱彼得堡这个狭小的笼子，到更大更广阔的天空翱翔。

于是，闹了一个多月的“有色金属案”就这样落下帷幕了。而后世史书上只会留下这样一句话作为结束语：“据称，法学专家、普京的助手德米特里•梅德韦杰夫对此案的终结和撤诉做出了巨大贡献。”

tbc


End file.
